


Better Frame of Mind

by LokiLover84



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Changkyun is a brat, Fluff, Hongbin Keeps A Level Head, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Changkyun hates when his boyfriend won't engage him in a verbal dispute. Luckily Hongbin knows just how to handle Im Changkyun.





	Better Frame of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Teeth rotting fluff. I'm not even sorry. :D

**Sometimes it is better to just walk away from things and go back to them later when you’re in a better frame of mind.**

 

**I.M/Hongbin**

 

Hongbin glared at Changkyun, who stared back, arms crossed over his chest while Hongbin’s hung loosely at his side. 

 

“I can’t talk to you when you’re like this. I think I’ll go for a walk.”

 

Hongbin headed for the door, ignoring the screech of outrage that followed him. 

 

_ How dare he? How  _ dare  _ he?! _

 

Changkyun fumed as he stalked around the house, cleaning mindlessly the way he did when he was stressed. The whole time, he cursed Hongbin under his breath. 

 

The thing was, Changkyun knew he was kind of in the wrong, but the older man had had no reason to fly off the handle the way he did. Or rather, didn’t. Changkyun was a wonderful arguer, and while he wouldn’t say he  _ enjoyed  _ the occasional disagreement, he always felt better after a round of raised voices and hurdled insults. It helped clear the air and could be therapeutic for relationships. 

 

Hongbin, however, was his complete opposite. The older man preferred keeping a level head and almost never raised his voice. 

 

It drove Changkyun crazy, and he couldn’t keep himself from aggravating Hongbin in little ways, just to see if he could get the older man’s cool exterior to crack, even a little. 

 

Only this time, as the minutes turned into hours and Hongbin didn’t return, Changkyun started to worry that he’d gone a bit too far. 

 

As night fell, Changkyun went from mildly concerned, to panicked, to terrified. What if something had happened to Hongbin while he was wandering around Seoul? It wasn’t that dangerous, but as a huge city, it did have its occasional crime, and if something happened to Hongbin, Changkyun would never forgive himself. 

 

He had bitten his thumbnail down to the quick and was licking the tiny blood drops away, debating about going out to look for Hongbin when he heard the front door open. He leapt into action, racing down the hall and throwing himself into Hongbin’s arms, almost knocking the older man off his feet. Changkyun buried his head in Hongbin’s chest, letting the tears free that he’d been holding in for at least the past hour. 

 

“I-I’m s-so sorry, Hongbinnie. I pr-promise I’ll n-never ask for anything again, just don’t ever g-go away and leave me again!”

 

Hongbin chuckles, and Changkyun pulls away, his lower lip sliding out into a pout, until Hongbin drops a soft kiss on the younger man’s lips. 

 

“I have a surprise for you.”

 

Changkyun’s brows furrow in a suspicious frown. 

 

“What kind of surpri-Oh!”

 

Hongbin pulls a hand from behind his back and reveals a tiny, fuzzy black kitten. 

 

“Hongbinnie…”

 

Changkyun breathes his name like a prayer as he reaches out to take the tiny creature. His eyes shine as he looks at the older man. 

 

“I-is he mine?”

 

Hongbin shrugs, his cheeks coloring a bit. 

 

“Well, unless you know someone else who wants a kitten…”

 

Changkyun swoops in and presses a swift kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before turning and disappearing into the living room, crooning to the kitten cradled in his arms. 

 

Hongbin grins and shakes his head as he follows. 


End file.
